The subject application relates generally to harvesting headers for use with agricultural harvesters. In particular, the subject application relates to an improved header having an end hood mount designed to allow a hood to be opened in a manner making it easier for an operator to service components during intermittent harvesting operations.
During a harvesting operation, a header at the front of the harvester cuts ripened crops from the field. The header is attached to the front of the harvester and includes mechanisms for cutting crops, gathering crops and delivering crops to the harvester's feederhouse. The header can be, e.g., a corn header having row dividers and row units equipped with gathering chains and stripping plates designed to gather and strip ears of corn from rows of ripened corn stalks.
Corn headers also have end hoods designed to protect the components underneath such as the gathering chain and other row unit components. During harvesting, crop material often jams under the end hoods leading to blockages in the gathering chain and row units. When this occurs, the operator must service the row unit and gathering chain components located underneath the end hoods in order to continue harvesting the crop. Accordingly, the operator needs access to the area under the end hoods.
Conventional crop header end hoods include a mechanism for opening and closing the end hood in order to access the immediate end row unit and gathering chain for servicing. Current corn head end hoods must be moved outwards, swing outwards, or swing upwards a significant degree to provide access to the shielded components. This significant movement in combination with the weight and bulk of the end hoods renders it difficult for the operator to open the hoods and service the affected row unit in a safe and efficient manner. As a consequence, operation of the harvester can be difficult when such row units and gathering chains are to be serviced during harvesting operations.